powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tooth Hurts
The Tooth Hurts is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge. It is also the debut of the Dino Charge Megazord's Stego Saber and the Dino Blaze Charger. Synopsis When faced with the fast-firing Cavity monster, Riley thinks Chase doesn't take the threat seriously, but soon learns that Chase simply has a different approach. A monster capable of causing cavities attacks, meanwhile Riley feels as if Chase does not seem to approach the Rangers mission with any real degree of seriousness. Plot Chase and Riley have two very different training methods; Riley enjoys a rigid training structure, with practice and exercise, while Chase prefers to use his instincts. This causes the two to butt heads when one doesn't believe in the other's methods. Meanwhile, on Sledge's ship Poisandra has one of the prisoners, a monster chef, bake various trial wedding cakes. Though she enjoys them, she flatly refuses to have them be served at her wedding, instead opting for a cake so horrible that her guests would remember her wedding forevermore. She has the chef bake her desired cake before tricking Fury into tasting. Fury curdles over in pain, which gets Sledge's attention. Sledge then sends the monster chef to retrieve the Energems. Later, at the cafe, the chef is giving away free samples of a new cake recipe, but things go downhill when the rangers see that the customers are all suffering from a mysterious toothache. The chef is revealed to have been tied up in the kitchen, while the culprit, the aforementioned monster chef named Cavity, flees the scene. The team splits up to tackle him, and Chase and Riley head off to stop him together. While they initially work together, their bickering gives Cavity an opening to flee. Back at headquarters and the cafe, the two are still arguing about the best approach. Riley wants to help Kendall analyze the cake to see whether there is an antidote, while Chase doesn't appear to care. The argument flares up when Riley accuses Chase of not caring and goofing off, Chase countering that all Riley does is analyze when he could be handling the problem instead and adapting. While Chase goes off to look for Cavity on his board, Riley is still practicing his deflecting skills, but since he is angry, his skills are getting worse and not better. Keeper talks to him and tells him that while his methods are different, Chase's goal is the same as Riley's. Chase finds Cavity attempting to destroy a bridge and confronts him, but the hotshot's blaster isn't nearly powerful enough alone and he gets blasted, becoming infected with the same toothache as the others. Riley arrives just in time and holds Cavity off long enough for the other rangers to get there, and initiates the morph call (even with Chase's toothache constantly interrupting them). The rangers weapons are no match for him individually, but by combining the Parasaur and Raptor weaponry they are able to defeat Cavity. On Poisandra's pleas to try to save her wedding chef, Sledge makes Cavity grow. The rangers fight using the TriStego Megazord, but the power simply isn't enough to damage him. Chase realizes that if all 5 were to fight at the same time, they may just have a chance. Utilizing the Dino Blaze charger (a flamethrower from the T Rex head) they are able to get an opening to enter the cockpit, and the combined power of all five changes the Stego Shield into the Stego Saber. The rangers swiftly turn the tables on cavity, and defeat him, declaring "Extraction Complete, Monster Extinct." This is followed by Poisandra swearing vengeance on the rangers for unknowingly and completely unintentionally further delaying her and Sledge's wedding. Afterwards, the rangers decide to train with Riley, as he seems to know a thing or two about it. Riley in turn says that there won't be any rules to the training, with the rangers instead freestyling, leading to an awesome display of parkour. Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall * Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan * Richard Simpson - Keeper * Adam Gardiner - Sledge * Jackie Clarke - Poisandra * Paul Harrop - Fury * Estevez Gillespie - Curio * Kelson Henderson - Cavity * Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger - T-Rex (Battle Mode), Dino Blaze (Dino Charge Megazord - Flamethrower Attack) *Dino Charge Black Ranger - Para + Raptor (Dino Morpher Blast - Final Strike) *Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Stego (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Green Ranger - Para (Power Slash) *Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Tricera (Battle Mode) Errors *When Fury was giving a piece of the tooth decaying cake, he said he would take a bite, however, he ate the whole piece. *When Sledge Shot the tooth decaying cake, Cavity lost a couple of his teeth despite Sledge shooting at the cake instead of his teeth. *When Tyler said "Riley, duck." The subtitles incorrectly referred to him as Chase. *Just when Chase felt more pain in his teeth that was caused by Cavity, he put his left hand on his left jaw to prevent too much pain in his teeth. In the next shot, before the pain went away and before morphing, he was shown to have his right hand on his left jaw. Notes * The title is a play on the phrase "the truth hurts". * Cavity was Destroyed * The Gold Energem is first mentioned in this episode, as well as that it's bonded to a pterodactyl. * This is the first time Chase participates in a roll call. However, he is unable to complete it. * Riley mentions that Chase should know how hard it is to focus, referencing "Breaking Black". He also references his battle with Fury in "Past, Present and Fusion". *Kelson Henderson Will Return As Mick Kanic In Power Rangers Ninja Steel. See Also (fight footage & story) References